Alice in wonderland (manga) Yugioh Black Bulter crossover
by Valenntine2000
Summary: I made my sis and i create this master peiece! Mainly her, but anyways we made this plot with yugioh characters and black butler, but the plot is all alice in wonderlands! (i only like the manga version now. plus the twins are not fat and ugly) So enjoy!


One day Marik Sebastian Ishtar the 3rd was in math bored to tears. He face planted into his arms and fell to sleep. Randomly a bunny opens the class door, and seriously the teacher Mr. Grel didn't notice. The bunny picks Marik up, walks over to the window, jumps about 3 feet, and takes Marik into his bunny hole into wonderland. Leaving all the kids thinking "What the fucking hell?"

Marik's eyes fluttered open to reveal his sight and wakes him up. He was in a bed and a handsome bunny man comes in. "Hazzah, my Marik you have arisen. My love for you is the color of crimson." The handsome bunny man says. Marik was super confused he was starting to get a headache even. "Who the hell are you?! And what the frigg do you want. I need to get home to Odion." The bunny man says " The name is Ryou and I want to welcome you. Do you want to meet the queen? Sometimes she's as bad as she seems." Marik blinked in even more confusion "Ummm... sure Ryou, bunny, sir, thing?" Ryou jumped in excitement and dragged him saying "Let us go!"

"Who dares see at this time of stress!" The queen declared.

"I have brought Marik my queen." Ryou said sparkling.

"Who the hell is he?!" The queen shouted

Ryou showed the queen Marik. "Oh so this is the outsider you love. Welcome Marik, welcome to heart castle. I'm Tea, the queen." Marik was a little less confused because he was focused on the queen. "Thank you your highness. I think?" Marik kissed the queens hand ( to be polite). The queen blushed. "As you can see, me and Marik are happy as a cheerful melody." Marik raised an eyebrow. "But I just frigging met you. And you're awfully clingy." The queen of hearts was intreged by marik and said "You're free to stay at heart castle as long as you like." Marik was glad of the offer so he smiled in that cute way. For the next few days Marik and Tea talked, went shopping, and stuff like that. And Ryou was bugging Marik to death. Just when Marik couldn't take it anymore he said "Frigg it all to the frigging hell. That's it! I'm moving the frigg out!" and headed to his room. "But why my sun, why do you run?" Ryou said. "because you're chasing me!" Marik said as he ran (he's not like cinderella) "Would a pathetic man prove slow? I'm quite fast you know." The delusional rabbit said. Marik ran until he got to his room. He sighed, he was finally free. "Thank the gods"

Later that day Marik went to his friend Tanaka's place. "Please it's just until I find a place to stay." Marik said politely. "Fine! But just don't bug me." Tanaka replied. "Thank you Tanaka." suddenly Ryou comes in. "Why my jewel, I know you're shy but without you my temperature is cool." Ryou looks over at Tanaka. "Oh now I see, I see it all clear, this evil excuse of a man from hell has locked you in here" Ryou said slightly more physco than usual. "He's making even less sence, and Tanaka is my friend he's gloomy not a devil." Marik thought. "I fear you've ~~~~ him in the ~~~~ on the ~~~~ of a ~~~~!" Ryou said. "Get your head out of the gutter!" Marik shouted. "Come my love, let's go to our love nest heart castle" Ryou said not really getting Marik. "Help." Marik shouted.

"I can't belive I stayed there for so long. But of course Ryou had to spoil it." Marik said to Tanaka. "Yes but where will you live?" Tanaka said curiously for him. "Well I'm going to take a walk I never really never got out of the castle much." Marik said walking out of the door. "You're just as delusional as the rabbit you hate." Tanaka said then getting back to work.

While Marik was strolling he got on a road he never saw. He went on the road and followed it. He finally saw a mansion and thought "Hmm. a mansion maybe there's people there, cause I'm kinda lost." Then he saw two boys with blood all over then. One wore crimson red and the other wore amethyst purple. The both had poofy star-shaped hair too. He said "excuse me can either of you..." They said "Intruder!" and then another bunny man came in. He had blond hair and honey brown eyes. "What're you doing! This man almost came in." "Who do you work for spy?" The bunny man said. "No one. I was just taking a frigging walk, I'm just a civilian!" Marik said a little annoyed. Then another man came in with the same face of the man he once loved. Suddenly a flashback popped up. "I'm sorry Marik I just love your brother." He respected his brother very much. They talked and his brother protected him. He just can't get over this. "Lay off boys. So where do you come from?" The man said. "I'm not from here." Marik said. "An outsider I've never seen one of those before." The bunny man said. The twins agreed. "Ok you'll stay here though so I can monitor you." The man said. "You're lucky Marikku is the boss." The bunny man said. "You can't make me" Marik protested. "What if I do?" Marikku said.

Finally Ryou comes in. "Marik come with me and I'll make you happy." Ryou said. "I-I'd rather live with them!" Marik shouts. "OMFG did I actually just say that?" He thought. The bunny man said "yes." and the twins high-fived. "Why? You'll regret this later Hatter! Just treating me like my love doesn't matter." Ryou walked away ticked. The Bunny man said "My name is Joey, and these little knuckleheads are Yami, and Yugi. The one in red is Yami, the one in purple is Yugi." Yami and Yugi looked mad "Hey why can't we introduce ourselves to big bro?" They asked. "Cause' I already did." Joey said. "Why did they call me big bro?" Marik thought "Well nice to meet you Joey, Yami, and Yugi. I'm Marik, Marik Ishatar" Marik said a little confused. "Why don't I show you to your room?" Marikku said. "Umm... Sure?" Marik said. "Ok little squirts back to work." Joey said

When Marik got to his room Marikku closed the door and pinned Marik to the wall. "Why don't we do a little role-playing Marik? I can be the naughty teacher and we can get in bed." Marikku said seductively. "Frig no, no role-playing! I know I'm sexy but why don't you just go to Odion" Marik said with a raised tone remembering the man he once loved. "I must really remind you of him." Marikku said sadly. "Yes! wait how did you know?" Marik said curiously "I have my ways" Marikku replied. "Are you just teasing me?" Marik said. "No I do want you in my bed. But I'm a gentlemen. I'm waiting for your invitation." Marikku said. "You Perv!" Marik said. "It's your room use it as you wish." Marikku said before shutting the door. Marik fell on his bed and went to sleep.

He was in a dream and saw another random man. "How is wonderland for you?" The man said. "Who are you? and what the frig happening?" Marik asked. "Oh my apologies. My name is Sebastian and you're in a dream." Sebastian said like one hell of a butler. "How do I get out of here?" Marik asked. "Well that would be no fun. Stay for a while you've only been here for a week." Sebastian said. "Oh Shit! Odion must be so worried. Please tell me how. I need to get back to Odion." Marik said little hope in his tone. "Well well. Odion can wait can't he?" Sebastian said like his usual seductive self. "I guess but he gets so frigging worried." Marik replied. Sebastian changed the subject. "Must be tough living with a man with the face of the man you once loved." "It is." Marik replied. "Just find Marikku." Sebastian said. "What the frigging hell does that mean?" Marik asked agitated. "No more questions time to wake up." Sebastian said ignoring Marik.


End file.
